


Son of Flame, Daughter of Stone

by impatientseamstress



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Firelady Toph, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Gen, I haven't seen Korra so that canon went straight out the window, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, The Firelord and the Bandit Queen, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, in no particular order, post cannon au, snapshots and vignettes, they are best friends and love each other SO MUCH you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impatientseamstress/pseuds/impatientseamstress
Summary: Once upon a time the greatest earthbender the world has ever seen and a master firebender fell in love. This is how the story goes...
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Zuko
Comments: 22
Kudos: 168





	1. I don't make the decisions around here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time the greatest earthbender the world has ever seen and a master firebender fell in love and got married. They were very happy together and the world was a joyous place.

This is how the story goes...

"Firelord Zuko, with all due respect. You cannot make an _earthbender_ your Fire Lady!"

"Your comments are noted Minister Huang, of course I'm not."

"You...aren't?"

"The Blind Bandit is making me her husband."


	2. Find the fire in the rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time an earthbender taught a firebender there was more to earth than just rocks.

This is how the story goes...

"You have to find the fire in the rocks Sparky"

The first time Zuko realised he was in love with Toph he was flat on his back, her tiny foot planted on his chest as she clapped her raised hands together. The flint rocks hovering above them shattered into a shower of sparks and cascaded down in a rain of the the gentlest fire. Zuko looked up at Toph glowing with rock dust and flint sparks and felt the world tilt like the wakening of a volcano.

Toph felt the beat of Zuko's heart thrum as his chest shuddered and knew she would never feel anything as steady.


	3. I lost so much (but I still found you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time two tired children went through more than any child should face then found one another again

This is now the story goes...

At a quiet campsite halfway to the Western Air Temple a shivering Toph crawled into Zuko's bedroll and wrapped herself around him like an octocat "I think I need you to hold me for a while Sparky"

Zuko breathed out the last of a night terror of no-fire-too-close-no- _Father-please!_ and tightened his arms around the earthbender "Only if you hold on to me too."


	4. Fun and other innuendos...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a union of two people blessed by Avatar Aang himself

This is how the story goes...

"Hey Twinkletoes I'm borrowing Sparky to play with rocks in the gorge"

"Again? Oh, um okay...have fun?"

"Oh we _will_ "

Calloused hands switched their grip to intertwine fingers "You have to stop teasing him like this or he's going to figure out there's no bending going on down there"

"Nu-uh Sparky, I have a bet with Snoozles how long its going to take Aang to figure it out"

"Sokka knows!"

"He tried to hi-five me yesterday on our way back"

"He was there?!"

"You didn't see him?"

"I think I was too busy feeling the earth move...Oh Agni then Katara knows, she's going to kill me"

"Relax Sparky he just saw us napping on the rock shaped like Uncle's nose"

"You really need to stop leaving monuments to random body parts all over the Earth Kingdom"

"Well someone should have let me keep the one in the palace gardens of your-mfph!...I was going to say your _dao_ Sparky just which gutter was your mind in?"

"Wherever it was I'm sure it had good company"

"Heh, just you wait Sparky I'm gonna rock your world"

"You are my world"


	5. To market to market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a firebender who loved an earthbender so much that even stone was as light as feathers.

Once upon a time there was a firebender who loved an earthbender so much that even stone was as light as feathers.

This is how the story goes...

"Hurry up Sparky there's a market on and I want to _deal!"_

"Hey Sokka can you hold my jacket while Toph and I go into town for supplies?"

"Sure thing buddy-oof! Why is this so heavy have you got rocks in your pockets or something?"

"I...yes? Toph hates being on Appa with no earth around."

"Aww! Toph I take it all back, this is a good man and I will be delighted and proud for you to name your firstborn after me"

"Snoozles is a cute name for a bab- hey take what back?"

"Sparky! Market!"

"I know I'm coming! Sokka _take what back_?"


	6. Toph act to follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time the greatest love story of a generation was immortalised in song...

This is how the story goes...

"Toph you can't keep putting off approving the commemorative performance"

"Why not? Its not like I'm going to see it."

"Either am I"

"Then why does it even matter?"

"Because one of the very few perks of being royalty is you get to control your own press, and a performance of the romance between the Fire Nation prince and the Blind Bandit is how we avoid having people track us on our honeymoon to ask how we fell in love."

"Anyone who tries that is getting buried Sparky"

"And I will help dig the hole to hide the ashes but I Don't. Want. Them. There." 

"Aww Sparky, I love you too"

"Toph _please_. I do not care what conditions you put on them, just approve something so I don't have to deal with the scribes anymore"

"Fine. But I'm getting the guy from Ember Island Players to play my part again"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"...Actually do you think we could stay for one performance?"


	7. Its all fun and games until you find out they're ticklish (then its war)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time the greatest earthbender in the world realised she was blind in more ways than one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one definitely predates the last few chapters...almost all of them actually

This is how the story goes...

"Toph! I'm getting dressed!"

"I'll let you know if I see anything worth mentioning hotshot"

"I- Toph!"

"Relax Sparky I just want my coat" Cackling and a sweep of a hand sent the contents of the tent rolling towards the Blind Bandit, including one post-training, half-dressed firebender.

"Toph that's my-oof!"

"Ow Sparky! What did you do swallow rocks? Why are you so hard?"

"Toph, please stop poking my stomach"

"No seriously? Is this what those firebending katas do? "

"Can I at least put on my shirt?"

"Nope!"

"Please?"

"Nu-uh! Mine now"

"I'm pretty sure Boomerang is digging into my back"

"Tough, I'm busy..."

A long suffering sigh...then a twitch

"Sparky," Toph's voice is delighted "Are you ticklish?!"

"No!"

"You are!"

"I - _haha_ \- am not!"

"You are!"

"I -ugh!" A twist and _move_ and Toph was sandwiched between a bedroll and firebender arms.

"I. Am. Not. Ticklish."

A ghost of cinnamon and smoke washed over her as Zuko reclaimed his shirt and ducked out from the tent. Toph flopped back onto the bedroll as an unexpected new sensation made itself pressingly known.

When in doubt? Threats.

"I'm going to find all your ticklish spots Sparky!"

Laughter echoed outside the tent, "Not if I find yours first"

Oh it was _on_


	8. Lava baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a pair of benders so powerful they made hardened generals weep

This is how the story goes...

  
"Are you sure we should be doing this now?"

"Relax Sparky its good for a cub to feel its element"

"By playing in the flint quarry?"

"How else are we going to make sure they can feel rocks and fire together?"

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Every day Sparky. Hey do you think lava counts as earth and fire?"

"Toph, please. No lava until we know if the baby is a fire bender"

"I'll think about it."

"Toph!"

"Hey, with parents as cool as us, the kid might even bend both!"

"You just want to show up Aang and Katara"

"Duh! Cant have Twinkletoes getting sloppy in his old age"

"If anyone can do it it would be you"

"Aww Sparky"

...

"To return from my travels and see such strong young love gives me hope for our future"

"Uncle you're back!"

"Welcome home Grampa Iroh!"

"The youthful comment was a compliment my dear niece, I am not so old yet."

"Eh, give it nine months..."

"Ni-truly?!"

"The healer's confirmed it this morning...Uncle are you crying?"


	9. Critical Acclaim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece to Chapter 7 Toph act to follow
> 
> Once upon a time the telling of a tale overshadowed its participants themselves...

This is how the story goes...

**Reviews for the Firelord and the Bandit Queen**

A masterpiece of storytelling - Fire Palace News

An even better love story than Love Amongst the Dragons - Fire Nation Theatre Review

Who knew the Fire Nation had an understanding of slapstick? - The Earth Kingdom Performing Arts Gazette

Absolute Slander - The Bei Fong Family

The unexpected tap routine really took it to the next level - Suki, Kyoshi Warrior

Fantastic! I cant wait until they name their first child after me- Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe

I cant believe Sokka got dibs on first child naming rights - Katara of the Southern Water Tribe

Toph because it sounds like Tough? More like Toph because it sounds like Top! Get it Firelord - The Seamstresses Guild

THE BOULDER IS SO PROUD OF HIS HUSBAND AND THAT THE BLIND BANDIT APPRECIATES HIS ACTING PROWESS. THE BOULDER ALSO AGREES SUPPORT FOR THE ARTS IS THE MARK OF A STRONG SOCIETY AND LOOKS FORWARD TO EXPERIENCING MORE OF THE FIRE NATION THEATRE CULTURE AND DEVELOPMENT OF NON LINEAR STORY TELLING IN STAGE DRAMA. - The Boulder

I'm just glad I wasn't played by a girl this time - Avatar Aang

Zuko says if anyone tries to stop them on the way to their honeymoon I have to to chi-block them. And Toph says if I do I get to play the Avatar in the next performance. Its so sweet!- Ty Lee

I laughed the whole way through - Mai

I cant believe that little earthbender made a bigger fool of my brother on stage than I could have...I like her. - Princess Azula

It is a performance greatly enhanced by several cups of calming tea, both before and after the event - Prince Iroh, Dragon of the West **  
**

Ashes. Buried. Move. - Firelord Zuko and Firelady Toph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what the Seamstresses Guild is...you're probably too young to know


	10. Jade Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time the rest of the Fire Nation learned who was really in charge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! Another one!

This is how the story goes...

Ambassador Hong, Representative of the South Eastern Colonies had been warned that he would get the Firelord's agreement to this new trade deal or he would be spending the next three months trying to negotiate a trade deal for summer silks with the Southern Water Tribe.

With this threat in mind, the ambassador headed for the Jade Garden the palace maid had directed him. The Firelord's wife was an earthbender, she understood how negotiations should go. There would be dinners and teas and gifts back and forth and eventually after several rounds of implied influence and significant gestures of benefit, the agreement would be signed and the transfer of stock could begin. Perhaps a painted fan for the Firelady as an opening gift? Inlaid with gold and scented of course in honour of her unique abilities. Ambassador Hong had several beautiful items ready, though he had expected things to start when he arrived last week. Still, there was nothing to stop him inviting their majesties to tea for things to begin rolling.

Stepping onto the stone path laid out in the garden, Ambassador Hong opened his mouth to hail their majesties...then shut it without a sound.

Sitting on a granite bench, formal robes cast to one side, training clothes leaving arms bare to Agni's warm blessings, the Firelord was...preoccupied.

What had taken his attention was of course the earthbending Firelady herself, kneeling astride her husbands lap, bare feet pressed into the stone of the bench and her hands fisted in his hair.

Ambassador Hong tripped rapidly back into the (thankfully) wooden palace hallway and refused eye contact with the giggling maid.

In the Jade garden, warmed by the sun and pulled closer by radiant hands, the Blind Bandit smirked against her husband's mouth and curled her toes further into the granite bench.

Ambassador Hong bore his unintentional semi-banishment gracefully. The Southern Water Tribe did make excellent jerky after all.


End file.
